Sucedio en navidad
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Una invitación inesperada puede cambiar todo lo que piensas sobre esa persona.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y el mundo mágico no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Jokata y ella me los presta a veces para crear retorcidas historias.

Esta historia participa en el reto de "Navidad Magica" del grupo Krumione en FB

_Hola mis queridos y apreciados lectores (: hace milenios que no escribo y vengo aqui a sorprender con esto. Es una pareja que me gusta pero a la cual nunca he escrito, ha sido emocionante aventurarme aquí. Y bueno. la escena es algo que solo sabemos que sucedio pero no como se dio. Seguramente por ahi hay muchas otras historias sobre el momento y vengo a poner la mia en el monton, difrutenla, gracias por leer. See you soon -Espero... xD_

* * *

><p><em>Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada<em>

Tenia que admitirlo, él no era precisamente lo que imaginaba, parecía torpe e incluso le llego a sorprender que pudiera formular una frase con mas de diez palabras y que tuviera sentido. Una parte de ella creía que muchos jugadores de Quidditch no tenían otro conocimiento mas allá fuera del campo de juego. Y cabe mencionar que a Viktor Krum lo incluía en ese grupo, y que el hecho de que casi nunca hablara y que pareciera molesto todo el tiempo reafirmaba esa teoría.

Hermione no comprendía como todo el colegio se había puesto de cabeza únicamente por un jugador internacional. Vamos, en algún momento eso se terminaría, se haría mayor, dejaría de jugar bien ¿y de que serviría al final, ser un buen jugador de Quidditch, en el mundo real? Y sin embargo, todos lo encontraban fascinante.

Eso no lo entendía.

Podía entender la fascinación de Ron, era Ron, después de todo. E incluso el interés de las chicas parecía razonable: era un campeón del torneo y era famoso, tenían tan poco cerebro que harían cualquier cosa por salir con alguien famoso. Pero la emoción de los profesores era algo que se escapaba de su razonamiento.

Y lo que mas le molestaba de Viktor Krum era que siempre lo encontraba en la biblioteca. No podía estar ni cinco minutos cuando el buscador entraba seguido de su grupito de fans. Lo peor del caso, es que el muy cínico solía sentarse cerca de Hermione, y las risas bobas de las alumnas la distraían, por no decir que la tenían fastidiada.

Una tarde, al termino de su clase de runas antiguas, en lugar de dirigirse a la biblioteca, Hermione decidió ir a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero a medio camino cambio de idea, probablemente habría alboroto ahí también, con eso del baile de navidad, las chicas no dejaban de hacer mas ruido de lo usual. Resignada, intento en la biblioteca.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se encontró con Viktor, pero para su fortuna estaba solo. Esperaba que el club de fans no apareciera pronto. Así que se dedico de lleno a sus deberes. Leer, subrayar, escribir, tachar, mordisquear la punta de la pluma, volver a tachar y volver a escribir. Tan absorta estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

— Herr... Err... Hola.

Viktor Krum, ¿la había llamado «Herr»?

— ¿Dime? —El chico se veía nervioso. Hermione tuvo la impresión de que quería preguntarle algo, pero no estaba segura de que. Tal vez quería que la ayudara con la segunda prueba.

— ¿Estarras muy ocupada?

— Adelantaba mis deberes —respondió ella— pero ¿Qué necesitas?

Tenia que ser amable, por supuesto.

— Querria prreguntarrte algo.

Ella lo miro fijamente. Viktor miraba la mesa y se encorbaba un poco mas de lo normal.

— Quisierra saberr —comenzo— si irras al baile de navidad.

¿Qué? Eso era algo que realmente no se esperaba, y mucho menos viniendo de alguien como Viktor.

— Oh... Eso... —dijo Hermione. La verdad era que nadie la había invitado, claro ¿Quién lo haría? Pero ¿A Viktor que le importaba eso? Y sin embargo sintió emoción.

— Si... ¿Tienes parreja? —preguntó el joven, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

Ella seguía mirandolo. ¿Se trataba de una broma acaso?

— No respondió al fin.

— ¿Te gustarria irr conmigo? —pregunto Viktor, sonriendo.

Sonriendo, sonriendo de verdad. Hermione jamas lo había visto sonreir, no lo creía capaz de curvar los labios y sin embargo ahí estaba, sonriendole a ella y pidiendole ser su pareja en el baile de navidad.

— Como campeón tengo que llevarr a una parreja, parra el baile de aperrtura, me sentirria muy honrrado si fuerras mi parreja.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Le sonrió también. Una sonrisa sincera que el recibió y regreso, esperando su respuesta.

— Claro, me encantaría —contestó la castaña con sinceridad.

Ginny fue la primera en saber quien era la pareja de Hermione. Hermione no quería decirle a nadie mas, iba a ser una sorpresa. No había hablado con Viktor mucho desde entonces, se encontraban en la biblioteca e intercambiaban sonrisas y a veces se saludaban y otras llegaron a intercambiar pocas palabras. Ambos estaban algo nerviosos, el día del baile se acercaba, iban a tener que... bailar, vaya, frente todo el colegio. La chica solo esperaba no tropezar con algo y avergonzar a Viktor.

Aunque realmente no sabia muy bien porque había respondido que sí y mucho menos entendía porque se había emocionado, si podia afirmar que no era por interés. Hermione no era así, no buscaba la fama. Pero Viktor era intrigante y ella quería conocerlo, aunque al principio no hubiera sido de su agrado, el hecho de que se acercara a preguntarle si quería ser su pareja le había dado una posibilidad de que no fuera lo que ella pensaba.

Finalmente la noche esperada llego, el gran salón estaba casi irreconocible, sin las cuatro mesas en el centro parecía incluso mas grande, y el techo encantado dejaba ver un cielo asombrosamente estrellado, había únicamente alumnos de cursos mayores, todos vestidos de gala, la música sonando, las parejas bailando y Hermione perdida en su mundo con Viktor.

Krum era un bailarín estupendo, Hermione se dejaba llevar y no dejo de sonreir en toda la noche, no le importaba el hecho de que al parecer a Igor no le había parecido la elección de pareja de su alumno y a este tampoco parecía importarle. Los dos jovenes estaban tan encantados el uno con el otro que el mundo a su alrededor era inexistente e insignificante.

— ¿Quierres algo de tomar? —pregunto Viktor, despues de una pausa, la chica asintió.

Viktor regreso con las bebidas pero no encontró a Hermione, supuso que había ido a saludar a sus amigos, encontró a ambos sentados en una mesa, se acerco y pregunto por ella. El pelirrojo ¿Weasley? Respondió bruscamente.

— Ni idea ¿Se te perdió?

Sorprendido por su actitud contesto secamente.

— Bueno. Si la ven diganle que traje las bebidas.

Se alejo de ellos, sintiendo la mirada odiosa del pelirrojo ¿Qué se le ocurria? Comenzó a buscar a Hermione en la multitud y la encontro hablando con una chica pelirroja. Parecía molesta por algo ¿Había hecho algo indebido?

— ¿Quierres salirr a tomarr airre? —Pregunto Viktor, cuando se acerco a las chicas, Hermione asintió y se despidió de Ginny, tomo el brazo del joven y salieron a los jardines.

— Que noche —comentó Hermione—. Nunca me había divertido tanto.

Aunque parecía molesta, Viktor pudo ver que no era con él.

— Estoy de acuerrdo —coincidio Viktor, pasaron las puertas del castillo en silencio—. ¿Te has peleado con tu amigo Potter?

— ¿Con Harry? No, no, —nego ella, moviendo la cabeza—. Fue solo... —no supo como decirle—. Creo que a Ron no le agrado mucho que viniera contigo.

— Debe estarr celoso —afirmo Viktor. Hermione soltó una divertida carcajada—. ¿Qué?

— Mas bien esta juzgándote mal respondió ella y luego resoplo—. Pero olvidalo —sonrio—. No es importante.

— De acuerdo —replico él y se detuvo, miro a Hermione, estaba colorada y sonriendo. No dijo nada durante un largo rato.

— ¿Sucede algo? preguntó ella.

— No, nada es solo...

— ¿Qué?

— No quisierra que este currso terrminarra.

Hermione bajo la mirada. Viktor le tomo la mano y ella lo miro de nuevo. Podía parecer gruñón y tosco, pero era totalmente diferente, Hermione había atravesado esa capa exterior de Viktor y logro conocer a a un chico divertido e inteligente, tenia que admitir que le gustaba mucho.

— Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú —confesó él comenzando a acercarse—. Erres muy especial Herr... mio... ne.

— Her-mi-o-nee —repitió ella riendo. Viktor sonrió apenado.

— ¿Vendrías a visitarme a Bulgaria, por favor?

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces. Aunque la pregunta le tomo desprevenida, soltó la respuesta tan natural que sintió que algo calido le recorria el cuerpo despues de pronunciarla.

— Me encantaría.

Y mientras respondía, Viktor acorto la distancia, quedando a tan solo un palmo de distancia. Hermione no podía respirar.

- Me gustas mucho -susurro el chico. la chica no respondió, su respiración se corto en cuanto Viktor poso sus labios en los de ella, sin moverlos, solo los dejo ahi, esperando.

Y ella no sabia que hacer, por todos los cielos, ¡Nunca había besado a nadie! ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Pero antes de poder decidir Viktor comenzó a mover sus labios. Hermione imito el moviento y al tiempo que el joven rodeaba su cintura, ella rodeo su cuello, le faltaba el aliento, sentía que flotaba. Viktor la había alzado y la sostenia firmemente contra su cuerpo, ella se sujetaba de el cuello de él y despues de lo que pudieron ser horas, lentamente, se separaron.

Hermione rio estupidamente, como una patética adolescente que acababa de ser besada, tenia las mejillas coloradas. Se sentía otra. Viktor era especial, él la vio cuando nadie mas lo había hecho. Él sabia que era una chica, no la trataba como un bicho raro, la hacia sentir bien, feliz. La quería. A ella le gustaba.

Él seguía cargandola, sonriendo, ella, se inclino y lo beso de nuevo, él se sorprendió pero respondió. Se quedaron el resto de la noche en los jardines, platicando, besándose, haciendo planes para el verano, besándose, riendo y besándose.


End file.
